sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smocze Serce/Bohaterowie
Veronica Dragon Veronica ma 16 lat i urodziła się w Londynie. Razem z matką przeprowadziła sięthumb|Veronica Dragon (opisany strój) do Liverpool mając 6 lat. Później przeprowadzki odbywały się co roku a czasem nawet i częściej (raz po 3 miesiącach również musiała się przeprowadzić). Dziewczyna jest po części gotką. Uwielbia kolor czarny i fioletowy. Jej włosy są czarne i długie a oczy czerwone. Po prawej (naszej lewej) stronie szyi ma znamię w kształcie smoka. Bez światła nie widać go, ale wystarczy tylko odrobina by znamię zaczęło błyszczeć (zazwyczaj na czarno). Najczęściej ubiera się we fiolet i czerń. Jej ulubionym strojem jest czarno-fioletowa gotycka bluzka z krótkim rękawem, czarna spódniczka, trampki w tym samym kolorze oraz czarno-fioletowe wzorzyste rękawiczki. Do tego zawsze ma coś na szyi zasłaniające jej znamię, najczęściej jjest to fioletowa kolia ze ćwiekami. thumb|left|Znamię Veronici Veronica jest uprzejmą i wrażliwą dziewczyną. Nie lubi kłamać, ale gdy jest taka potrzeba, jest świetnym kłamcą. Dba o swoich bliskich. Jest bardzo uparta i szybko się denerwuje. Veronica kocha muzykę. Ma przecudny głos. Dobrze tańczy i fantastycznie rysuje. Potrafi sama układać teksty piosenek. Dziewczyna nie zna swojego ojca. W dzieciństwie przyjaźniła się tylko z Natanielem i jego siostrą Amber. Kastiel thumb|Kastiel Chodzi do tej samej klasy co Veronica. Ciężko się do niego zbliżyć. Chłopak wręcz nienawidzi Nataniela z wzajemnością. Lubi grać na swojej gitarze. Przyjaźni się z Clarisse, Jasonem, Lysandrem, Iris i Rozalią. Nie potrafi określić co myśli o Veronice. Dziewczyna zwróciła jego uwagę swoim wyglądem i zachowaniem. Podobają mu się w niej jej oczy. Kastiel ma psa, który wabi się Demon. Nataniel thumb|Nataniel Chodzi do tej samej klasy co Veronica. Przyjaźnił się z dziewczyną już w dzieciństwie. Gdy ją spotkał po 10 latach, zakochał się w niej. Chłopak nie przebada za przyjaciółmi Veronici. Uważa, że dziewczyna powinna obracać się w lepszym towarzystwie. Jest zazdrosny o Kastiela i Jasona. Chłopak jest głównym gospodarzem szkoły. Clarisse Night thumb|Clarisse Night|258x258px Clarisse ma 17 lat i chodzi do Słodkiego Amorisa. Urodziła się w Arizonie, ale przeprowadziła się do Londynu mając 3 lata.thumb|left|Znamię ClarissDziewczyna ma szare włosy, które związuje w dwa kucyki i niebieskie oczy. Jej skóra wydaje się być opalona. Uwielbia kolor czerwony i żółty. Zawsze na szyi nosi żółtą chustę, która zasłania jej znamię (w tym samym miejscu i w takim samym kształcie jak znamię Veronici), które w świetle świeci się na czerwono. Zakłada na siebie zazwyczaj czerwoną bluzkę, jeansy i żółte New Balnacy. Clarisse jest bardzo żywiołowa. Mówi się że jest miła dal przyjaciół a złośliwa dla wrogów. Dziewczyna ładnie śpiewa i umie grać na keyboardzie. Po za tym kocha sport. Należy do drużyny lekkoatletycznej. Gra w zespole "Time for us". Dziewczynę wychowuje ojciec. Przyjaźni się z Jasonem, Kastielem, Lysandrem, Iris, Rozalią i Veronicą. Nie lubi Nataniela, Amber i jej przyjaciółek. Jason Water Jason ma 16 lat, ale poszedł wcześniej do szkoły dlatego jest w klasie z Clarisse. Urodził i wychował się w Londynie. Chłopak ma jasnobrązowe włosy, bladą skórę i ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Na szyi nosi białą apaszkę, która zasłania jego świecącą się na niebiesko znamię (w tym samym miejscu i w takim samym kształcie jak znamię Veronici). Jason zazwyczaj zakłada na siebie zieloną koszulę i jasnoniebieską bluzkę pod spód. Do tego wkłada jeansy i szare Air Maxy. Chłopak jest spokojną osobą. Dobrze gra na gitarze i ma niezły głos. Gra w zespole "Time for us". Jason jest urodzonym organizatorem. Ma świetną pamięć, oraz organizację. Często pomaga przy organizacji różnych imprez w szkole. Szesnastolatek mieszka razem z ciotką, gdyż jego mama zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, gdy ten miał 4 lata. Przyjaźni się przede wszystkim z Clarisse, Kastielem, Lysandrem, Iris, Rozalią i Veronicą. Często traktuje Calrisse i Veronicę jak siostry. Nie przepada za Natanielem (nie tak bardzo jak Kastiel czy Clarisse) i nie znosi Amber oraz jej przyjaciółek. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Bohaterowie